SuMo TM List
Note that any TM requiring the use of Lapras Paddle can also be done with the Sharpedo Jet, but not vice versa No trials completed * TM01 Work Up '- Route 1 (Hau'oli Outskirts), Gift from Rising Star Joseph after defeating him at the Trainer's School * '''TM49 Echoed Voice '- Hau'oli City, in the gated area opposite of the City Hall * 'TM100 Confide '- Hau'oli Cemetary, the far eastern side * 'TM31 Brick Break '- Verdant Cavern, on top of a ledge '''Completed Hala's Grand Trial * TM54 False Swipe - Gift from Kukui after defeating Hala * TM56 Fling '- Hau'oli Cemetery, Gift from the woman and her Machamp ''at night * 'TM46 Thief '- Verdant Cavern, requires Tauros Charge * 'TM83 Infestation '- Route 3, requires Tauros Charge * 'TM62 Acrobatics '- Ten Carat Hill, requires Tauros Charge to unlock * '''TM48 Round - Hau'oli City Shopping Mall, complete the Grimer event at night Onboard to Akala Island * TM16 Light Screen '- Buy from Heahea City Pokemon Center * '''TM17 Protect '- Buy from Heahea City Pokemon Center * 'TM20 Safeguard '- Buy from Heahea City Pokemon Center * 'TM33 Reflect '- Buy from Heahea City Pokemon Center * 'TM70 Aurora Veil '- Buy from Heahea City Pokemon Center * 'TM10 Hidden Power '- Paniola Ranch, Gift from a woman in the Pokemon Nursery * 'TM41 Torment '- Route 5, on the rocky ledge in the eastern section * 'TM57 Charge Beam '- Route 5, at the end of a small narrow path of grass facing the Pokemon Center * 'TM55 Scald '- Brooklet Hill, south of the third lake which requires Lapras Paddle * 'TM05 Roar '- Kala'e Bay, requires Lapras Paddle '''Completed Lana's Trial * TM88 Sleep Talk '- Paniola Town, access from Route 6 * '''TM44 Rest '- Royal Avenue, Buy from the 'Hypno' in the Thrifty Megamart * '''TM07 Hail - Buy from Royal Avenue Pokemon Center * TM11 Sunny Day - Buy from Royal Avenue Pokemon Center * TM18 Rain Dance - Buy from Royal Avenue Pokemon Center * TM37 Sandstorm - Buy from Royal Avenue Pokemon Center * TM73 Thunder Wave '- Route 7, west of the fishing spot which requires Lapras Paddle * '''TM39 Rock Tomb '- Wela Volcano Park, follow down the ledges near the trial entrance and it will be around the 'most charming' seismic sister '''Completed Kiawe's Trial * TM43 Flame Charge - Route 8, Gift from Colress near the Aether Foundation building * TM58 Sky Drop '- Route 8, Gift from Ace Trainer Eileen after defeating her but also everyone on the route first * '''TM59 Brutal Swing '- Route 5 North (from Route 8), northeast of the Pokemon Center * 'TM96 Nature Power '- Route 5, Gift from Trial Guide Bronson after defeating him but also everyone on the route first * 'TM86 Grass Knot '- Lush Jungle, via a tree tunnel '''Completed Mallow's Trial * TM67 Smart Strike '- Gift from Kukui after completing Mallow's Trial * '''TM08 Bulk Up '- Buy from Konikoni City's Technical Machine shop * 'TM09 Venoshock '- Buy from Konikoni City's Technical Machine shop * 'TM32 Double Team '- Buy from Konikoni City's Technical Machine shop * 'TM47 Low Sweep '- Buy from Konikoni City's Technical Machine shop * 'TM65 Shadow Claw '- Buy from Konikoni City's Technical Machine shop * 'TM82 Dragon Tail '- Buy from Konikoni City's Technical Machine shop * 'TM28 Leech Life '- Akala Outskirts, at the north end of the coast on the east '''Completed Olivia's Grand Trial * TM29 Psychic '- Aether Paradise B1F 'Docks', Gift from Wicke after the Ultra Beast encounter * '''TM45 Attract '- Hano Grand Resort, Gift from the Machamp after defeating the two Golfers Onboard to Ula'ula Island * '''TM19 Roost - Buy from Malie City's Pokemon Center * TM23 Smack Down - Buy from Malie City's Pokemon Center * TM40 Aerial Ace - Buy from Malie City's Pokemon Center * TM42 Facade - Buy from Malie City's Pokemon Center * TM51 Steel Wing - Buy from Malie City's Pokemon Center * TM66 Payback - Buy from Malie City's Pokemon Center * TM69 Rock Polish - Buy from Malie City's Pokemon Center * TM75 Swords Dance - Buy from Malie City's Pokemon Center * TM78 Bulldoze - Buy from Malie City's Pokemon Center * TM89 U-turn - Buy from Malie City's Pokemon Center * TM76 Fly '- Malie Library, Gift from a Sightseer inside after answering her questions * '''TM74 Gyro Ball '- Route 11, in the middle of the route in the half-ring of bamboo * 'TM72 Volt Switch '- Mount Hokulani, on the southern cliff edge south of the Pokemon Center * 'TM95 Snarl '- Mount Hokulani, Gift from Veteran Akira after defeating him but also everyone in the area first 'Completed Sophocles's Trial ' * 'TM77 Psych Up '- Route 12, Gift from Collector Andrew after defeating him but also everyone in the area first * 'TM63 Embargo '- Blush Mountain, Gift from the Scientist inside the Geothermal Power Plant * 'TM12 Taunt '- Route 13, Gift from a Team Skull Grunt * 'TM30 Shadow Ball '- Route 14, in the southern ruins that require Lapras Paddle to reach 'Completed Acerola's Trial ' * 'TM85 Dream Eater '- Haina Desert, look it up * 'TM93 Wild Charge '- Route 15, requires Sharpedo Jet * 'TM80 Rock Slide '- Melemele Sea, requires Sharpedo Jet * 'TM64 Explosion '- Ten Carat Hill (access from Hau'oli City's beachfront), requires Sharpedo Jet * 'TM81 X-Scissor '- Route 16, crawl under the back rear of the trailer with the Spinda in front of it * 'TM03 Psyshock '- Lake of the Sunne/Moone, the northeastern corner of the first room * 'TM84 Poison Jab '- Route 17, on the mountainside along the westernmost path going downwards * 'TM36 Sludge Bomb '- Shady House 2F (in Po Town), the northwest room '''Completed Nanu's Grand Trial * TM21 Frustration '- Malie Malasada Restaurant, Gift from the Oranguru inside ''at night * 'TM27 Return '- Malie Malasada Restaurant, Gift from a Police Officer following the above event * 'TM06 Toxic '- Aether Paradise B1F 'Docks', in the southwest corner of the area Onboard to Poni Island * 'TM91 Flash Cannon '- Seafolk Village, on the side deck of the Steelix Boat * 'TM04 Calm Mind '- Buy from the Seafolk Village Pokemon Center * 'TM14 Blizzard '- Buy from the Seafolk Village Pokemon Center * 'TM15 Hyper Beam '- Buy from the Seafolk Village Pokemon Center * 'TM22 Solarbeam '- Buy from the Seafolk Village Pokemon Center * 'TM25 Thunder '- Buy from the Seafolk Village Pokemon Center * 'TM34 Sludge Wave '- Buy from the Seafolk Village Pokemon Center * 'TM38 Fire Blast '- Buy from the Seafolk Village Pokemon Center * 'TM52 Focus Blast '- Buy from the Seafolk Village Pokemon Center * 'TM68 Giga Impact '- Buy from the Seafolk Village Pokemon Center * 'TM71 Stone Edge '- Buy from the Seafolk Village Pokemon Center After meeting Hapu's grandmother in Ancient Poni Path * 'TM61 Will-O-Wisp '- Konikoni City (from Diglett's Tunnel), next to the Lighthouse which will require Machamp Shove * 'TM53 Energy Ball '- Route 8, start from the eastern section of Lush Jungle which will require Machamp Shove to unlock * 'TM79 Frost Breath '- Ancient Poni Path, access from Poni Breaker Coast's western section '''Completed Hapu's Grand Trial * TM99 Dazzling Gleam '- Vast Poni Canyon, start at where the bridge is but instead follow through the small crawl tunnel nearby * '''TM35 Flamethrower '- Vast Poni Canyon, start from the trial entrance where all the trainers are lined up and follow through the crawl tunnel right next to Ace Trainer Hiroshi * 'TM02 Dragon Claw '- Vast Poni Canyon Trial Site, hidden in a small nearby crevice '''Completed the Vast Poni Canyon Trial After the Lusamine subplot * TM13 Ice Beam '- Mount Lanakila Cavern, follow left in the first fork and keep going through '''Obtained ''only in the postgame * 'TM24 Thunderbolt '- Poni Plains * 'TM26 Earthquake '- Resolution Cave * 'TM50 Overheat '- Poni Meadow * 'TM60 Quash '- Poni Plains * 'TM87 Swagger '- Route 2 * 'TM90 Substitute '- Kukui's Lab * 'TM92 Trick Room '- Hano Grand Resort * 'TM94 Surf '- Poni Breaker Coast * 'TM97 Dark Pulse '- Poni Coast * 'TM98 Waterfall '- Poni Breaker Coast Category:TM Lists